Big Lovin' in the Big Zam
by luffyluffy
Summary: Shin meets with Dozle who takes him to see the newly developed Big Zam.


Dozle leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers against his arm. He was counting off the seconds until his best friend came in, though you could say they were more than that in a way. Shin came in, turned on his heel and saluted.

"Shin Matsunaga, reporting for—"

Dozle embraced him, squeezing him tightly.

"Shin, I missed you." he said drly, giving his neck a dry little kiss. Shin squirmed a little and freed an arm which somehow wrapped around Dozle's huge back.

"Dozle, you are far too impatient sometimes. What is it you wanted to show me?"

Dozle straightened back up, undoing the collar of his uniform and walking forward.

"They call it a Mobile Armor." He lead Shin through the connecting shaft to the mechanical deck of Solomon. There it stood, tall and imposing, just like it's pilot. Shin looked up at him discretely, and found himself smiling.

"I'm going to call it the Big Zam." He said in his cheerful booming voice. "Come along Shin, let me show you the cockpit."

They held hands and lept up, floating across to the area where the Big Zam had a large opening it's back. Just right for Dozle, but rather huge for Shin. They slipped inside. It looked almost like a ship's bridge. The lights were a low orange, consoles blinked about, chairs that were bolted to the floor were all in a circle. Dozle discretely closed the door behind them, locking them in, and wrapped his arms around Shin's waist. In an instant he got it and Shin found himself smiling.

"So THIS is why you wanted to bring me here."

Things changed quietly, clothes were shed, heated kisses were exchanged, and Shin Matsunaga soon found himself with a mouthful of Dozle's monstrous cock. Dozle bit his hand and leaned back against the console, his whole body being raked with waves of pleasure, each slightly different than the last. Shin was good like that, and always kept things a surprise. Dozle knew from experiment to keep his hands away from Shin however, because the first time they'd done anything like this Dozle had made to grab Shin's hair and nearly snapped the poor man's neck. It was now a small joke between then, but it did always make Dozle sad. Whatever emotion he felt right now, however, was suddenly swept away by yet another sweeping wave of pleasure that radiated out from Shin's masterful blowjob skills to every inch of Dozle's body. He felt the tingles everywhere, from his toes to his fingers and even across the surface of the skin.

"S-Shin!" he cried, waving his arms frantically. "Don't, we still have to go farther."

Shin got the message and pulled back. He gently ran his fingers over Dozle's cock before pulling back and stripping down. He might not have the same girth as Dozle had, but the way Dozle's face lit up when he saw Shin begin to strip gave Shin a small amount of pride.

"Give it to me dry. Right now. Shhiiinnn." Dozle whined and begged, and hey, who was Shin to deny an order from his direct superior. He shoved his piece inside Dozle and fucked him senseless, not even pausing to let Dozle get used to it. The Zabi heir howled and it just made Shin want to go faster, if only to get more noises of the same caliber out of the man. Dozle clung to him, practically yelling words in Shin's ear, words he couldn't quite pick out, until he grabbed Dozle's cock. This made the man loose his grip and fall back against the console a second time, his whole body gone limp from pleasure overload. It only took a few minutes after that, and they both came in unison, Dozle's cum flying out and floating around the zero-g cockpit. Shin pulled out and floated up, resting himself on top of Dozle's chest. In the quiet after the storm, Shin thought he felt something close around them in the darkness. It was both warm and cold, and some how... heavy. It felt like an immense pressure seeping from Dozle's pores. The older man was winded, having an arm over his eyes as he struggled to breath. Shin gently kissed around his collarbones while he waited for the man to calm down, and eventually he did. He looked down to Shin, rubbing his cheek with a finger.

"When the Big Zam is massproduced…" he began, leaning it, licking Shin's cheek.

"I want you to fuck me in every single one."


End file.
